


Lab #1

by via_ostiense



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-16
Updated: 2003-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muggle substitutions for magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab #1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp100. This is a tribute to the five straight hours of studying I did today for the AP Physics C exam. A nice page on Van de Graaff generators is found here. The image used is Exhibit D. [both links are now dead]

The seventh-year Muggle Studies class was focused around Muggle substitutions for magic. Experiments with physics, in particular, formed a substantial portion of the curriculum.

So now Ron and Harry were each holding a bit of wire and reaching out toward the Van de Graaff generator. The machine hissed and spit sparks at them, and they clutched each other as, gingerly, they poked the globe. An enormous boom was heard and shards of metal flew everywhere as the generator exploded. Hair singed, the boys looked to the professor.

Robes awry, he sighed, “Powering Muggle machines with magically-generated electricity is so unreliable.”


End file.
